


a petal for every tale

by candidshot



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline is beginning to wonder what the heck is taking Forever so long. Because all he allows her to see and smell and touch of him, are the bouquets he sends her over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a petal for every tale

**Author's Note:**

> Flower names and their meanings are in italics.

The last time they met, he told her to take her time, promising her that they’ve got forever for her to decide. At the time she had believed it, thinking it was something she could easily do. But now, almost fifty years have passed and Caroline is beginning to wonder what the heck is taking Forever so long.

She’s ready, but he’s nowhere to be seen.

She’s sitting on the balcony of her condominium in a high-rise in Shinjuku, Tokyo. The autumn night is cool with clear skies, and she can’t help but reflect upon years gone by.  Klaus, had never left her. He has been playing the ever skilled specter of being near, yet far. Never meeting her… never allowing her to see the swirl of rare emerald green in his eyes, or to hear his deep whisper on chilly nights… never allowing her to sniff his cologne that was ever so radiantly lifting off his skin.

All he allows her to see and smell and touch of him, are the bouquets he sends her over the years.

The first time she didn’t think much of it. It was nine years after the last time they’d met. She had finally left Mystic Falls, giving everyone the reason that she needed something new… a new scenery, somewhere to think. So she took a plane and ventured on a two weeks’ vacation in Amsterdam, when upon arriving at the hotel, the receptionist handed her a bouquet of _Purple Hyacinth_ with the note, “Please forgive me” - Klaus.  Caroline won’t deny that the gesture was a pleasant surprise, but she didn’t take meaning to it, because well, that’s a Klaus thing… he always liked the theatrics of romanticism.  

That was until fifteen years later when she was in Paris, a splendid bundle of _Forget-Me-Not_ flowers awaited her at her doorstep. Caroline had smiled then with all the plethora of emotions she had felt. She felt relieved… relieved that Klaus had not forgotten her.

The year 2030 was when he gave her something else.  Something more lasting – a potted _Orchid_ that was simply charming, majestic and elegantly structured… it was exactly something Klaus would choose. As she caressed the light pink petals of the plant, Caroline felt her breath coming out in heavy puffs, anticipation overwhelming her, or perhaps it was another emotion as she read the accompanying note, _‘my love, my beauty… you’re the epitome of refinement’._  Caroline could do not much but whisper his name in silence, though it drumed heavy, resonating loudly all through her body.

Uneventful years continued to drag their tails and if Caroline were to be honest with herself, then she would admit to be running out of patience. Forever had started to feel like too much of a promise to fulfill. She was in India this time, when a child walked up to her with a neatly tied set of _Diamond Lilies_. “The Mister said to give you this”, he said and then swiftly dashed away before she could ask him any question. Caroline keenly surveyed the area, but having not seen the pair of emerald eyes and the lean cheekbones she missed so much, she presumed the specter had disappeared yet again. But that’s okay, because having read the note, she finally realised that every single one over the years had been a message, a story of sort playing out in sequence like a drum roll.

It read…

_’til we meet again, Sweetheart._

And ever since then, Caroline has been waiting. Still travelling all over the world knowing beyond a doubt that he would find her and complete the story.  Or perhaps it isn’t a matter of him finding her but rather him approaching her when the time is right.

And so here she is in Tokyo with dim lights, soft classical music and a bottle of Château Latour on the table, setting the prelude for the night. She's expecting him. She can already feel him in her blood. Her legs are elevated on the railing, head relaxing in a tilt backwards, long blonde hair flowing with every gentle rustle of the wind, senses heighten, and her heart skips a beat when finally, the delicate floral flavour of chamomile slowly breathes into her nostrils and the pleasant bur of, “hello, Love”, plays like golden music shattering and healing her soul all at once, "Forever has come".

She can feel an upbeat tempo playing in her heart, feelings of so many years gone by competing to let themselves out.  She flashes her hair from her face noting how much the wind is changing into something stronger. Alas, forever has finally come to claim her.

Hallelujah!

Without answering immediately, she walk passes Klaus and his captivating grin, and her every nerve jeers her to turn around and leap at him, cling and wrap herself around him like ivy, just to make sure he’s not a phantom of her imagination.  

But first thing is first.

She disappears inside the apartment, reappearing seconds later with a bouquet of _White Violets_ in her hands. Reaching out her arms with the flowers to Klaus, she smiles genuinely and says at last, “ _let’s take a chance at happiness,_ Niklaus”.

....

_caroline x klaus_


End file.
